A spoonful of honey
by artsygeek9796
Summary: Honey looks after Mori when he falls sick with the flu.
1. Chapter 1

The burnt orange leaves were seen falling down outside the window of the music room. It was just an average autumn day for the Ouran host club. Kyouya had arranged the room to be decorated in today's theme suggested by the club's manager, Renge- steampunk. It was days like these that Kyouya was glad he hired the psychotic otaku.

The room was completely surrounded by stainless steel pipes, emitting a perfumed mist into the air. The tables had floral centerpieces made of rose gold and silver and on the walls hung pieces of clockwork with metal roses. Two father clocks stood on either side of the double doors, allowing the female students of Ouran to enter this metallic wonderland and awe at the sight of their hosts.

Tamaki got up from his throne and greeted his guests, dressed in a burgundy Victorian styled suit with a gold striped vest fitted to show his slender build and on top of his naturally golden tresses, sat a silver crown made of gears.

"Milady, how did you make my mechanical heart beat for you every time I see you?" Tamaki asks as his leather gloved hand gently brought a young lady's ear to his lips.

"Oh, Tamaki..."

The twins were dressed as mechanics. They had matching bronze goggles placed on their heads and wore tight maroon trousers held by suspenders. They had tool belts, however they entertained the ladies by using their wrenches as swords and playfully fought each other with them.

"Hikaru! Quit it, we could get in trouble!," Kaoru said between laughs. Hikaru placed his hand under his brother's chin and drew him closer until his lips touched Karou's ear.

"Then it's a good thing we work with steam," Hikaru whispered to his brother as he turned the dial that controlled the pipes and released more of the aromic steam. All of their fan girls fainted at the sight of their act of brotherly love.

Haruhi shook her head at the sight and poured tea into the cups of her gushing guests. Haruhi's costume was a bit more feminine, she wore an ivory dress shirt under a brown corset, black pants, and knee-high leather boots. Her belt had ruffles sewn on and a pocket watch chained to it. She sat down, fiddling with the red scarf draped around her neck.

"Is something wrong, Haruhi?"

"I was just thinking about my mother," she explained with a delicate smile, "all of this reminds me of when she used to read me a story called The Aerial Burglar before I go to bed. It was one of my favorite memories of her..."

Squeals were released when Honey emerged in his chocolate brown suit and top hat. Even his stuffed bunny Usa-chan was in the cosplay spirit and wore a miniature laced top hat. Mori followed in a grey trench coat with several belts and a gun holster. He fiddled with the thick silver buttons on his cuffs while he kept an eye on Honey.

"Honey-sempai, I made you a lemon cake. Would you like to try?" One of the girls asked him.

"Of course! I know it'll be just as sweet as you are because you made it," he said with a wide smile on his face. He then ran to Haruhi and asked if she could pour him tea.

"Sure Honey," she said.

"Yay! I'm gonna go get a fork so I can eat my cake!" And with that, he ran off.

Haruhi took the teapot and walked to Honey's table when she noticed Mori was staring off into space.

"Mori-sempai, what are staring at?"

"Mitsukuni," he told her, his eyes still in the same position.

"He left a while ago." Mori blinked a few times and realized she was right. Haruhi thought it was a bit strange but decided that he was probably just tired and left Mori by himself.

•••

Honey skipped back with a silver fork in his hand. He carried his plate with lemon cake over to the couch where Mori sat.

"Takashi!" Honey said cheerfully as he hopped next to him, "would you like to try some of my lemon cake?"

Mori didn't answer. His eyes were unfocused and stared at nothing.

"Takashi?" Honey asked, shaking his cousin's arm. Mori snapped out of his daze and turned to the child-like senior.

"Yes, Mitsukuni?"

"Takashi, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." Honey stared at him skeptically as he placed a piece of the citrus pastry into his mouth. He noticed the beads of sweat forming on Mori's forehead before he wiped it away.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai. Aren't you going to join us?" Their guests called from their table. Honey looked over to Mori. His body was almost slouching and was distracted again.

"Usa-chan's tired. He wants to sit on the couch." He could almost hear Mori sigh in relief as the girls sat around the two hosts and continued their conversation. Mori didn't talk at all, which wasn't strange but Honey knew something was off when he heard some barely audible coughs coming from Mori. Honey knew Mori wasn't going to tell him what's wrong in front of their guests so, ever so discreetly, he handed Mori a cup of tea.

"Here Takashi," Honey offered with a wide smile, "it's earl grey, your favorite."

Mori smiled at the gesture and patted the boy's head before taking the cup. Not long after did Haruhi join them with a plate full of fruit tarts.

"One of the ladies brought me all these cookies. Do you want them Honey-sempai?"

"Do I?!" Honey jumped up and embraced Haruhi, "Thank you Haru-chan! Look Taka-"

They both stared at Mori. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. Honey frowned, it was unlike Mori to fall asleep during the day.

"Takashi...?" Honey placed his hand on top of Mori's. It was warmer than his usual body temperature. The small boy looked up to see his cousin wincing in pain underneath his stoic features.

"Haru-chan," Honey whimpered, feeling tears well up in his hazel eyes, "get Kyo-chan."

Haruhi gave a short nod before she ran off. Honey squeezed Mori's hand, afraid to let go. He could hear the female students whisper but didn't pay any attention to them. He didn't even realize the entire host club surrounded the couch until Kyouya spoke.

"Mori-sempai, wake up." Mori opened his eyes slightly. Kyouya placed a thermometer into Mori's mouth.

"Kyo-chan, what's wrong with Takashi?" Honey asked in a worried tone.

"He probably caught a flu virus that's been going around the school," he explained as he adjusted his monocle. He removed the thermometer and read it's measurement. "103. Tamaki, what do you suggest we do?"

"Kyouya- contact Mori-sempai's driver. Hikaru, Kaoru- turn off the humidifiers. Haruhi- go get a cold compress." Tamaki commanded them. Luckily, Tamaki can be serious when he had to be.

Honey held onto Mori's arm, his big eyes looked into Mori's glazed eyes. "Takashi, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Honey pouted.

"I'm sorry," Mori mumbled before he went back to sleep. Many of the female students tried to distract Honey with sweets and his Usa-chan but he simply hid his face under his cousin's arm. All the chocolate eclairs and strawberry cheesecakes in the world couldn't make Honey happy the way Mori did. There was no way Honey was leaving his side when he needed him most.

"Honey-sempai, the limo's here," Kaoru told him gently.

"Mori-sempai?" Hikaru tapped the tallest host's shoulder until he woke up. Mori slowly pushed himself up and took a few steps before he started to sway forward.

"Takashi!" Honey cried. Tamaki and Kyouya rushed to Mori's side before he could fall.

"C'mon Mori-sempai, let's get you home," Tamaki said with a small smile.

Being the only two who were closest to Mori's height, they helped him out of the school building and into the limo with Honey following closely behind. "Thank you, Tama-chan, Kyo-chan," Honey sniffed. Tamaki ruffled his hair and smiles.

"Don't worry, Honey-sempai. Mori-sempai will be okay in no time," he reassured the oldest but smallest host, and with a wink he adds, "he's got his oldest cousin looking out for him."

"Make sure he is completely healthy before he returns, we can't have our clients getting sick," Kyouya informs him as he handed him a medical bag, but Honey knows that he is concerned about Mori as well.

"Ok, Kyo-chan." He thanks them once more before the windows roll up and the limo drives away.

"Sorry," the stoic host slurred. His head leaning against the car door, his breath fogging the glass. Honey smiled sympathetically and patted Mori's hand.

"It's okay, Takashi. Go to sleep, we'll be home soon." And his eyes closed once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here, Takashi!" Honey shouted, causing Mori to groan from a headache. "Sorry..."

Mori simply nods and slides out of the limo seat. He looks more tired than he did earlier, Honey thought as he got out the car door. He held his cousin's hand in case another dizzy spell occurs as he leads Mori though the front door of the Morinozuka mansion.

"Do you want something to eat, Takashi?" Honey asked. Mori grunts in response and heads to the kitchen.

"No Takashi, you go to bed," Honey said shaking his finger.

"Mitsukuni-"

"Takashi, you were always there to take care of me, but today I'll be the one who gets to play doctor and look after you."

Mori sighed in defeat and walked to his room. Honey opened his bag to retrieve a lab coat he borrowed from Kyouya and a recipe for porridge from Tamaki.

After dressing himself as a doctor, he got to work preparing Mori's porridge in a sauce pan. He poured in the milk, butter, oats, vanilla, two cups of sugar, chocolate chips, strawberries, some banana pudding and half a bottle of honey. He stirred the ingredients together and brought a spoonful to his baby pink lips.

"Tastes a little plain, but for Mori it's okay!" He carried the overflowing bowl over to Mori's bedroom, knocking on the door before he entered.

"Takashi! Doctor Honey in here, along with Nurse Usa-chan!" Mori gave a weak smile as he sat himself up. Honey placed the bowl on Mori's lap and sat in the chair next to the bed. Mori took the spoon in his hand and put it in his mouth, swallowing the warm contents. He suddenly brought his hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong, Takashi?"

Mori couldn't hold it in any longer. He thrusted the bowl into Honey's hands and scrambled out the room. Honey sat there alone, wincing at the sound of Mori retching. He felt his lip quiver. Poor Takashi...

Honey got down from the chair and trudged his feet to where Mori was. His body was hunched over the toilet, coughing into the porcelain bowl. When he flushed away the contents of his stomach, he turned to face the sad little blonde boy.

"I put too much sugar in it, didn't I?" Honey asked, looking at the floor. Mori was quiet for a moment before he nodded. Honey peered through his bangs for a second. In front of him sat his cousin, his best friend, exhausted, panting, and drenched in sweat. His cheeks had a feverish blush to them and his eyes were practically closing shut. Here he was suppose to take care of his younger cousin and instead he was making him sicker.

Mori looked up and nearly fell over at the sight of Honey crying his eyes out.

"M-Mitsukuni?"

"I'm sorry Takashi," Honey cried out, "I didn't mean to make you more sick! I'm sorry, I'm-"

"Mitsukuni!" Honey stopped. Mori took the boy and hugged him. His arms were dripping with sweat and Honey could feel the heat coming from the muscular limbs through his shirt. "Thank you."

"F-for what?" He sniffed. "I didn't even realize you were sick until you almost fainted and now you're throwing up because of me."

"But at least I'm not going through it alone." Honey looked up at Mori, a small smile on the tall host's face. Despite feeling so icky, Mori was happy to have Honey by his side. Mori was always there for him whenever he was hurt or sad, and he knew Honey would do the same for him. And for Mori, that was all he needed. Honey realized that not long before Mori softly pushed him away and started coughing.

"Takashi, you're getting worse."

"What do you prescribe, Doctor Honey?" He asked with a smirk.

Honeys face lit up. "Let's get you to bed." He helped Mori off the bathroom floor and walked slowly back where Mori collapsed onto the bed.

"Doctor Honey recommends you stay in bed for the rest of the day while I get you some miso soup."

"Uh..."

"From one of the chefs, silly." He said grinning.

Honey spent the entire day looking after Mori. He would pour him countless cups of tea and rub his head softly when a headache popped up. As simple as this was, it helped Mori greatly.

"101. Your fever's gone down, Takashi!" Honey exclaimed. Mori simply nodded, his eyes close to drooping shut. "Looks like it's naptime for you. How about I read you a story?" He shrugged and pointed to the bookcase across from him. Honey hopped over there and searched through the titles. Most of the books were thick with words he couldn't pronounce.

"Uhhh...Oh! I have a book with me!" He ran back to his bag and pulled out a picture book with a pink bunny on the cover. "Is "Shugā and The Cinnamon Caper" ok?"

Mori chuckled lightly. "Yeah, go ahead."

As Honey read, Mori shifted into a more comfortable position. He found the sound of his cousin's voice soothing, taking away the pain coming from his head.

"...and all the people in Caramel City cheered as Shugā flew in her bubblegum rocket with all of the cinnamon the caper had stolen, finally able to bake her famous apple strudel cake for everyone to eat. The end." Honey looked up from his book to check on Mori. He was fast asleep, lightly snoring with his chest puffing in and out in a slow rhythm. He went over to the sleeping form and ran his hand over his forehead. "Sleep well, Takashi."

•••

Mori woke up in the middle of the night. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but considering the fact the room was lit by the moonlight, it had been a while. He turned to see Honey curled up in the chair, using his arm as a pillow. _He stayed here this whole time?_ He shifted himself on his back when he felt something under his arm. His hand felt a soft lump and picked it up.

It was Usa-chan. Honey had lent him the plush bunny while he was asleep. Mori smiled. The stuffed rabbit was Honey's prized possession and for him to let Mori sleep with it showed just how much Honey cared for him.

Honey stirred a bit in the chair, shifting himself into a more comfortable position. Mori carefully wrapped his arms around Honey and placed him onto the bed. Tucking in the little blonde, he gently placed his hand on top of Honey's head and stroked his hair.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni."


End file.
